1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generator systems, and more particularly, to gravity driven hydroelectric systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydroelectricity is a term that refers to electricity generated by hydropower, the production of electrical power through the use of a gravitational force of falling or flowing water. It is used as a form of renewable energy, accounting for a percentage of global electricity generation and is expected to increase in the future. The cost of hydroelectricity is relatively low, making it a competitive source of renewable electricity. It is also a flexible source of electricity since the amount produced by a station can be changed up or down quickly to adapt to changing energy demands. Once a hydroelectric complex is constructed, it typically does not produce direct waste, and has a considerably lower output level of the greenhouse gas carbon dioxide than fossil fuel powered energy plants.
Applicant however is not aware of any gravity driven hydroelectric systems having the novel features of the present invention.